Andy Brooks
Andy Brooks was a former police officer of the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff Department. He sold his soul to Moloch and became one of his henchman. After failing a duty, he was instantly killed by Moloch and resurrected later and given a second chance to continue Moloch's evil plans. Although Andy is Moloch's ally, he attempts to assist Abbie, an old friend he claims to genuinely care about. He was imprizoned by Moloch in Purgatory after his second death in The Indispensable Man. Although since Moloch has died, it is possible that Andy has been freed from Purgatory. History Early Life Andy lived in Sleepy Hollow most of his life, and attended the same college as Abbie. Like Abbie, Andy followed the path to becoming a police officer at the Sleepy Hollow Sheriff Department. At some point in Andy's life, he sold his soul to Moloch, becoming his unwilling henchman. The Sheriff's Death After getting a distress call over the radio by Abbie Mills, Andy ran into Ichabod Crane, who ran in front of his car. Andy brought Ichabod in as a suspect of sheriff Corbin's death, but Abbie assured he wasn't the killer. Later, Andy appeared at the murder scene of Reverend Knapp, whereas he advised Abbie to stop being so reluctant with Ichabod. On his way home, Andy received a call from Abbie asking to call in all units for an emergency. After Andy affirmed that he would, he walked into his apartment that had been broken into by Headless Horseman. Andy lowered his gun and told him that he knew where his skull was, implying that the two work together. After arriving at the church where Abbie and Ichabod were in danger, he knocked her out and laid her in the backseat of his car. After she gained back consciousness, he started talking about how he was the only one who cared about her, and how she couldn't fight the headless horseman. Abbie then stole his gun and forced him to cuff himself to his car door. Later, Andy was taken into a jail cell and was approached by Moloch, who snapped his head back and killed him. Moloch's Advocate Some time after, Andy was resurrected by Moloch because he had an important duty for him; reviving Serilda of Abaddon. However, because his head had been snapped back, there was ring of sagging skin around his neck area after his spine was quickly mended into place. Andy wandered around Sleepy Hollow disguised as a cop, stopping Serilda's targets. He then dug up her bones in order for her to become whole and vanish from the scene. In an alleyway, Andy encountered Luke Morales and threatened Luke, telling him to stay away from Abbie after seeing him with her. Andy claimed he was the only one that could protect her. Afterward, he followed Abbie in an underground tunnel, where he spoke to her of knowing how to capture The Headless Horseman. After the horseman is captured, Andy was tracked by Abbie and Ichabod to act as a translator for him. Eventually, Andy conjured minions of Moloch, and teleported him and the horseman elsewhere. Again, Andy followed Abbie into her house and told her of his love for her and, most notably, that the prophecy foretold Ichabod giving her soul to Moloch. He escaped her handcuffs and left to his lair. Andy pleaded to become a part of Moloch's army and Moloch evolved him into a demon. He hunted down Abbie and Ichabod and attempted to nearly killed Abbie for the map. He was stopped by Henry Parrish, and pleaded for Abbie to kill him, which she reluctantly did. Life in Purgatory After his death, it was apparent Andy was sent to Purgatory after he encountered Abbie there. He aided her throughout the realm and informed her on how to contact people in the mortal world. He told Abbie that if he were caught helping her, Moloch would "tear him to pieces." Before she enters Moloch's lair, Andy tells Abbie that he helped her because he needed to know that he still has free will and Abbie reminds him that he is human. Personality Andy gave off the impression that he was a man of the law, concerned for others' protection. Being Moloch's assistant, Andy wasn't necessarily evil, but only prophesied to do evil things. As shown before, when given a second chance to fulfill Moloch's plans, he seemed very reluctant to make a very young target out of Serilda's victim, but had no choice. Andy had also been shown to be quite obsessive, specifically over Abbie, and would go by whatever measures to protect her, even if it meant getting destroyed by Moloch. Although he sold his soul, Andy was very unhappy as Moloch's servant, and begged for his own death. He kept in touch with some morals, and helped Abbie in times of need, knowing it would be a step closer to helping her stop Moloch. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demon physiology:' **'Immortality:' Deemed Moloch's assistant, Andy was given an unlikely attribute and curse of immortality after being risen back from the dead by him. More like a zombie, he was able to survive from wounds that would almost never heal. Overtime, his skin became pale and deteriorated, being able to willingly break his bones without any signs of pain. Also as a demon, he was able to survive being stabbed through the head. **'Enhanced speed:' Brooks used this ability to swiftly sneak around. He often utilised his enhanced speed to appear as if he had vanished after he had finished talking so people like Luke Morales and Abbie Mills. **'Necromancy:' He was also the Horseman's necromancer, showcasing his abilities to channel communication through the Headless Horseman. His eyes turn black whenever the Horseman wishes to communicate and his voice becomes deeper. **'Enhanced strength:' After being transformed into a demon to serve Moloch, he gained enhanced strength, being able to effortlessly punch through concrete walls. Despite his strength, Andy was crushed to death when Washington's secret tomb on Bannerman's Island had collapsed around him. *'Spell casting:' Andy is shown to use the Thracian Phiale to temporarily lift the hexes used in the Masonic Cell and summon demons for his personal aid. He was also able to summon the vengeful spirit of Serilda of Abaddon and is shown to possess a certain amount of knowledge of the utilization of multiple spells. Appearances Trivia *When Andy was first killed by Moloch, security footage showed Andy committing suicide. *Andy's durability wasn't enhanced, which is why it was so easy for him to be killed. *Andy wasn't seen after This Is War. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Demons Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Resurrected Characters